clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PengyChat3
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, PengyChat3! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Bman2007Jazz (Talk) 17:03, August 2, 2011 Hello Hi PengyChat, I noticed you have made some edits after a long while of inactivity. It's always nice to see an onl user that returns :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Party! Script Pengy, I have the script like you told me. (Those in italic text are the actions) The movie starts in the Dock, with Ally and Pengy hanging out until they reach the Dock, with them wearing their usual clothes. I'll put more next time Scene 1: They come from the entrance of Ski Village *Ally: :O *Pengy: I don't think we should touch it Ally touches the meteor and changes to Black Widow in the meteor '' Scene 2: *Pengy: Oh well, I think it's safe to touch. ''Pengy touches the meteorite *Pengy: :O I'm wearing a cape!!! Since when did I wear capes?! Ally comes out of the meteor dressed as Black Widow, without her glasses *Ally: What happened? Ally looks in the mirror, shocked only to find out she doesn't have her glasses *Ally: Where are my glasses?! *Pengy: Hahaha, you lost your glasses!! *Ally: >:| Hi Ho! Who's your favorite muppet character??? LOL! Mine is Animal, Pepe the King Prawn, or Gonzo!!!-- 20:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Done! Hi PengyChat3! I made your chat emoticon. To make it work, just type (pengy) or (pengychat3) on chat, and it will show your emoticon. Now, you can delete your request which you sent to the Template Team, because it is already made! Thank you!- Mixer2301 Friday, July 6th 2012. 6:40 AM UTC +4:00 Game Hello PengyChat3 Did you upload the Game? We need to test it out, Commander Bsyew 06:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Invited! hey pengy your invited to my 183 days party and my fruit lava party-user:lolz222 AKA harrison5250 btw can you tell more people about this that dont have this info yet? Happy Birthday! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 14:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Birthday You asked why I got banned. Well the answer is giggity. In other words I had fake s3x with another penguin. :P Probably shouldnt've as I will have to go to Rogers party as my secondary acount, which is a non member. can u add a mini game to club penguin and name it "under water adventure" and u can make it as to where the penguins go under water in a sumberine and we have to find a certian kind of sea creature. i would be the happiest kid on earth if the club penguin team does that or if u do that, it doesnt matter who makes it happen its just that i think it would be really fun and the other penguins would love it too. :D Hello whats the site called that you made the candy wiki logo on - Look at this page. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Batreeqah/BatreeqahCoins Captain Penguin YouTube Series Auditions I have posted in the comments of one of your recent blog posts auditions for the characters I would to play in your series. Please post back on my talk page with the results when you're done. Thanks! --DeeBradleyBakerFan (talk) 17:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Message I HATE YOU FOREVER PENGY YOUR THE BIGGEST MEENIE I KNOW! YOU RUIND MY LIFE! Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know about the under age thing. Please leave a message on my talk page to tell me if I'm banned from chat. Thank you. Sorry I am sorry I did not know about the underage thing. Please leave a note on my talk page to tell me if I'm banned. Thank you, Protobot 2.0 JWW (talk) 22:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) You said send in your comics, and I have a good one: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:123kitten1/CP_Comic! Here Go here: http://clubpenguinepfsmr.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Pucho00 Ban Hello PengyChat3, You have been un-banned because no proof has been shown! Please be aware that if evidence of your statement and proof what backs it up serious circumstances will have to be made (hopefully that will not happen, though!) Have a nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC)